1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pool cover assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a swimming pool cover assembly positionable over a pool such that a cushion of air is formed therebetween for supporting the cover assembly in an elevated position relative to water in the pool.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the number of swimming pools installed in residential areas has substantially increased. Preventive maintenance on such pools, especially during winter-time or when the pool is not in use, is often a time-consuming and burdensome chore for the homeowner. Swimming pool covers to winterize or prevent trash and debris from entering the pool have heretofore been proposed by the prior art. However, such covers are typically bulky, difficult to install and remove, as well as unsightly in appearance.